Castlevania Judgment
Castlevania Judgment (悪魔城ドラキュラ ジャッジメント, Akumajō Dorakyura Jajjimento) ist das erste Castlevania Spiel auf der Wii und auch das erste Beat em Up der Reihe. Es erschien im November 2008 in den Vereinigten Staaten, Januar 2009 in Japan und im März 2009 in Europa. Geschichte Siehe auch Judgment Timeline Laut Iga; "Wie viele von euch wissen, erstreckt sich die Castlevania Timeline über 1000 Jahre", "Und es gibt eine Person, die versucht diese Zeitlinie zu zerstören. Durch magische Kräfte, wurden verschiedene Helden unterschiedlicher Äras zusammengebracht" Galamoth plant den Time Reaper von 10.000 Jahren in der Zukunft, zurück in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, um seinen Rivalen Dracula zu vernichten und die Geschichte zu ändern. Aeon fand dies heraus und und steckte verschiedene Helden der Geschichte in eine Zeitspalte, um herauszufinden, wer der Auserwählte ist, den Time Reaper zu vernichten. In dieser Welt tobt seit Jahren ein Kampf zwischen Vampirjägern und ihren Feinden. 13 Helden aus der ganzen Welt wurden in eine alternative Dimension durch eines Riss in der Zeit gerissen. Ein mysteriöser Mann namens Aeon taucht vor den 13 auf und erzählt ihnen "Wenn ihr die Herausforderung besteht, wird euch ein Wunsch erfüllt..." Die Herausforderung ist ein Kampf zwischen den Versammelten. Aber was werden sie erhalten, wenn sie die Herausforderung bestehen? Und wie werden sie aus dem Zeitriss entkommen? Ein epischer, sich über Äras entspannender Kampf des Schicksals beginnt! Wie bei den meisten traditionellen Beat em Ups, hat jeder Charakter auch seine eigene Hintergrundgeschichte. Charakter Gallerie Spielbare Charaktere Image:Shimon 1280 1024.jpg|'Simon Belmont' Der Mann mit der Heiligen Peitsche. Aus: Castlevania, Super Castlevania IV, Castlevania Chronicles, Simon's Quest Super Finishing Move: Vampire Killer Image:Alucard 1280 1024.jpg|'Alucard' Der Halbvampir und Sohn von Dracula. Aus: Dracula's Curse, Symphony of the Night Super Finishing Move: Inferno Blade Image:Death 1280 1024.jpg|'Der Tod' Der Grim Reaper, der Dracula seine Treue schwor Aus: vielen Castlevania Teilen Super Finishing Move: Hell's Gate Image:Dracula 1280 1024.jpg|'Dracula' Der Prinz der Dunkelheit Aus: vielen Castlevania Teilen Super Finishing Move: Demonic Megiddo Image:Maria 1280 1024.jpg|'Maria Renard' Ein Mädchen, dass mit Hilfe von Tieren kämpft '' '''Aus:' Rondo of Blood, Dracula X, Dracula X Chronicles, Symphony of the Night Super Finishing Move: Group Cooperation Image:Ralph 1280 1024.jpg|'Trevor Belmont' Der erste männliche Belmont, der Dracula besiegte. '' '''Aus:' Dracula's Curse, Curse of Darkness Super Finishing Move: Vampire Killer File:Eric-lecarde.jpg|'Eric Lecarde' Ein junge ausgerüstet mit dem Teufelsspeer. '' '''Aus:' Bloodlines, Portrait of Ruin Super Finishing Move: Alucard Spear File:Grant-danasty.jpg|'Grant Danasty' Der agilste Mann der Wallachei. Aus: Dracula's Curse Super Finishing Move: Million Edge Image:Carmilla 1280 1024.jpg|'Carmilla' Ein weiblicher Vampir, die es liebt in Blut zu baden. '' '''Aus:' Simon's Quest, Circle of the Moon Super Finishing Move: Heaven's Gate Image:Cornell 1280 1024.jpg|'Cornell' Ein Werwolf, der unter einem alten Fluch leidet. '' '''Aus:' Legacy of Darkness Super Finishing Move: Blue Crescent Moon Image:Golem 1280 1024.jpg|'Golem' Eine alte Kreatur, mit einer unnatürlichen Seele. Aus: Verschieden Castlevania Teilen Super Finishing Move: Shock Beam File:Shanoa.jpg|'Shanoa' Die Glyphenmeisterin, die ihrer Erinnerungen und Emotionen beraubt wurde. '' '''Aus:' Order of Ecclesia Super Finishing Move: Glyph of Gales Image:Aeon 1280 1024.jpg|'Aeon' Der Wächter der Zeit '' '''Aus:' Judgment Super Finishing Move: Requiem of the 13th Hour Image:Sypha 1280 1024.jpg|'Sypha Belnades' Eine Hexe die mit ihren Zaubersprüchen kämpft Aus: Dracula's Curse Super Finishing Move: Disintegrate Nicht spielbare Feinde Image:Judgment Zombie.JPG|Zombie - Ein einfacher Gegner Image:Judgment Merman.JPG|Merman - Ein weiterer einfacher Gegner Image:Judgment Minotaur.JPG|Minotaur - Ein Sub-Boss Image:Judgment Iron Gladiator.JPG|Iron Gladiator - Ein weiterer Sub-Boss Image:Giant Octapus.JPG|Giant Squids - Ein Stage gefährdender Gegner Image:5969.jpg|Giant Fish - Ein weiterer Stage gefährdender Gegner Image:Time Reaper.JPG|Time Reaper - Der Endgegner Image:SotN Galamoth.JPG|(keine In-Game Bilder) Galamoth - Will Draculas Thron Gameplay Castlevania Judgment ist ein 3D Beat em Up, mit Zweitwaffen, Herzen und Charakteren verschiedener Generationen. Mit der Wiimote werden Combos ausgeführt, die sich verändern, wenn man B, Z, oder C zusätzlich drückt. Um sicherzugehen, dass Spieler nicht einfach stumpf ihre Wiimote schwingen, ist es möglich, mit der Wiimote auszuweichen, sowie mit dem C Button zu blocken. Spieler können mächtige, aber langsam "Unblockbare" Attacken ausführen, um Schutzattacken zu durchbrechen und diese auch zu einer Kette von Kombos ausbauen mit dem B und Z Button Combos. Mit den Herzen können die Zweitwaffen aufgepowert werden. Mithilfe der Magieanzeige ist es möglich Spezialfähigkeiten aufzurufen (z.B. Cornells Wutmode, oder Golems Rolle), als auch Super Attacken auszuführen. Spielmodi *Story Modus (Eigene Geschichte für jeden Charakter) *Arcade *Survival *Versus *Wi-Fi *Castle (eine Reise durch Draculas Schloß) *Viewing Mode (Musik und Artworks) *Accessories (ermöglicht es einem, das Aussehen seines Charakters zu verändern, mit den erhaltenen Items) Mit Order of Ecclesia verbinden um die Judgement Inhalte freizuschalten * Hard Mode erhöht den Leven auf 255 in Order of Ecclesia * Queen of Hearts Item in Order of Ecclesia * Aeon und Shanoa in Judgement * Neue Accesoirs in Judgement Zweitwaffen Jeder Charakter hat vier Zweitwaffen pPUUUdII294Z16q8-8i1Fcg http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=pPUUUdII294Z16q8-8i1Fcg Edit Spreadsheet Stages Es gibt zehn verschiedene Locations im Spiel: Abbey Ruins Alchemy Laboratory Castle Gate Cathedral Clock Tower Crystal Cavern Dimensional Rift Ghost Ship Throne Room Torture Chamber Entwicklung Kurz nach dem Paten für Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia für den Nintendo DS, tauchte ein Paten für ein weiteern Spiel namens "Castlevania: Judgment" auf. Ende 2007, ließ Iga durchsickern, dass das nächste Spiel, ein Next Gen Game werden wird. Zu dieser Zeit wollte Konami ein exklusvies XBox 360 Spiel machen, wegen des Erfolgs der Konsole in den Vereinigten Staaten. Wie auch immer, die Juli Ausgabe der Nintendo Power enthüllte, dass Castlevania: Judgment ein Beat em Up für die Wii werden würde, mit Charakter Designs von Takeshi Obata, bekannt für seine Arbeit an Hikaru No Go und Death Note. Über die Entscheidung ein Beat em Up zu machen, sagte Igarashi "Ich schätze, einige Fans machen sich Sorgen wegen der Qualität des Spiels, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ein Spiel von hoher Qualität schaffen werden. Ich denke, dass die Fans sehen, dass es ein würdiges Castlevania Spiel werden wird. Obwohl es ein Beat em Up wird, kann ich garantieren, dass es Spass machen wird.” Bei der ersten Ankündigung, wurden sechs Charaktere bestätigt: Simon Belmont, Dracula, Grim Reaper, Alucard, Maria und Shanoa, sowie weitere spielbare Charaktere, inklusive bekannter Castlevania Gegner und Bosse, als auch ein neuer exklusiver Charakter namens Aeon. Weitere NPCs werden in den Stages auftauchen, die vernichtet werden können, um Energie aufzufüllen. Diese Charakter sind bekannte Gegner, wie Zombies, oder Minotauren. Presse Fotos File:Ss0116 212847 all.jpg|Maria File:Ss0116 220218 all.jpg|Dracula File:Ss0116 225549 all.jpg|Alucard File:Ss0116 231055 all.jpg|Simon Kritik und Rezeption Die größte Form der Kritik an Judgment ist, dass es ein Kampfspiel ist und es keine Verbindung zum Rest der Serie gibt, desweiteren wurde das Charakterdesign kritisiert, welches sich vom Rest der Serie abhebt. Wegen des zweiten Kritikpunktes, das nebulöse 'Castlevania Feeling' - ein Faktor der hart zu bestimmen, oder beschreiben ist - wird oft als nicht vorhanden bezeichnet, mit Charakterdesigns, die sich stark an Animes anlehnen (und deswegen unpassend zum Design anderer Teile). Desweiteren wurde Unzufriedenheit darüber geäußert, dass die Motivationen und Interaktionen der Charaktere, sehr klischeehaft kampfspielhaft seien (z.B. Marias fixierung auf Brüste, oder die Klischee Dreiecksbeziehung der CV III Charaktere). Wie auch immer, es bleibt festzuhalten, dass ein langes Adventure Spiel auf der Wii, bei welchem man die Wii Motion nutzen muss, sehr ermüdend sein kann - Iga selbst meinte dazu, dass präzise Bewegungen, während man die Wiimotve benutzt übermenschliche Koordinationsfähigkeiten vorraussetzen. Die Wiimote könnte allerdings benutzt werden wie immer, so dass der Spieler damit die Möglichkeit hat z.B. Alucards Schwerd zu schwingen. Andere Kontrollmöglichkeiten wären verfügbar in der Form des Classic Controllers, oder GameCube Controllers. Reviews * Publication Score * 1UP.com D- * IGN 7.5/10 * Nintendo Power 7.0/10 * X-Play 1/5 Siehe auch * Judgment (Kategorie) * Judgment Artwork * Judgment Charaktere * Judgment Items * Judgment Timeline * Judgment Inventar * Judgment Monsterliste Weitere Themen * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Wenn man beide Spiele hat, können sie verbunden werden, um Inhalte freizuschalten * Castlevania: Judgment Original Soundtrack * GuitarFreaks & DrumMania V6 - Enthält eine Rockversion von Vampire Killer mit Szenen aus Judgment. * Judgment Promotional Calendar - Vorbestellerbonus in Japan * Official Koma - Comicpanels die mit dem Spiel iln Verbindung gebracht werden * Ultimate Judge Guidebook - Der offizielle japanische Guide zum Spiel * Konami Style Judgment Action Figures - Action Figuren basierend auf Judgment Charakteren (Simon) * Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection - Volume 1 hat zwei Figuren aus Judgment, die im Arcade gewonnen werden können (Simon and Maria) * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthälft Musik des Spiels auf Disk 16 Externe Links * Offizielle Konami Seite * Castlevania Realm * GameFAQs News Artikel * SuperVoodoo's Castlevania Judgment Article * http://news.filefront.com/konami-files-trademark-for-another-castlevania-title/ * http://kotaku.com/382262/castlevania-judgment-comingsometime * http://kotaku.com/5063502/i-wish-i-hadnt-played-castlevania-judgement * http://kotaku.com/5067403/koji-igarashi-precise-movements-hard-when-waving-something-around * http://www.gameinformer.com/News/Story/200708/N07.0822.1739.39180.htm * http://www.gameinformer.com/News/Story/200709/N07.0910.1759.12944.htm * http://uk.wii.ign.com/articles/888/888661p1.html * http://www.nintendowiifanboy.com/photos/castlevania-judgement-1/988920/ * Exerpts of Nintendo Power review en:Castlevania Judgment es:Castlevania Judgement J J J J Kategorie:Judgment